Le roi des voleurs
by Mlle Curly
Summary: Le roi des voleurs n'a peur de rien, de personne, il ose tout. Il brave tous les interdits à partir du moment où il peut en tirer profit. Il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'à sa petite personne. Pourtant le jour où la Fille aura des problèmes, il n'hésitera pas à l'aider, mettant en péril son petit confort, pensant pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'à lui-même.


.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
_On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS sur SLG avec le pairing Patron/Fille ^^ Ce n'est pas l'Os le plus original ni celui dont je suis le plus fière, mais je l'aime bien et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ^^_

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fiction précédente de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks, Au commencement !

.

_**PETITE ANNONCE**_

Je vous parlerais à la fin de mes trois prochaines fanfictions ! (Date de sortie, résumé...)

.

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! **

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

_** ~ Le roi des voleurs ~ **_

.

.

.

.

.

Le coeur battant, elle ferma les yeux en haletant, serrant fermement le drap froissé entre ses mains. Derrière elle, elle l'entendait grogner son plaisir. Il avait le souffle court, une main perdue dans ses cheveux blonds et l'autre encrée sur sa hanche alors qu'elle encaissait ses rapides coups de rein, ses seins nus bougeant au fil des mouvements de son amant. Une goutte de sueur roula le long du dos de la demoiselle, glissant sur ses fesses pour s'écraser sur le matelas, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inferieur en retenant un gémissement. C'était si bon...

Allongé sur le ventre, encore nue, elle regarda son amant se rhabiller en fumant une cigarette. Le petit homme châtain reboutonna sa chemise, calmement, avant de remettre ses lunettes de soleil qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. Il regarda la jeune femme une dernière fois, avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir dit :

« Ça va, c'était cool. »

Dehors le jour commençait à se lever. Le criminel se rendit dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires : son flingue, ses clopes, son fric. C'était bientôt l'heure pour lui d'aller au bordel, son boulot. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, le Patron, le plus grand criminel de la petite ville de Nantes, était proxénète. Il passait ses journées enfermé dans son bureau, en train de faire ses comptes, de voir combien ses prostitués lui rapportaient d'argent. Certaines de ses employeuses vendaient leurs corps de leur plein grès, d'autre par contrainte. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire au grand Patron de la célèbre émission Salut Les Geeks ? Tant qu'il y gagnait quelque chose, le sort de ses semblables lui était bien égal.

Il faisait toujours nuit quand il rentrait chez lui. Il terminait le boulot tard. Enfermé entre les quatre murs de son bureau, le Patron ne voyait jamais le soleil. Quand il partait de chez lui, il ne faisait pas totalement jour, quand il rentrait chez lui, il faisait nuit noire. C'était sa routine, il ne s'en plaignait pas, elle lui plaisait.

Quand il arriva chez lui le soir, il retira doucement son manteau, le posant sur un cintre de la penderie. La maison était presque silencieuse, même s'il pouvait entendre des gémissements étouffés venant de l'étage.

Tous les autres habitants devaient dormir, ou tout simplement être ailleurs. Patron vivait en colocation avec Mathieu, le Panda et la Fille. Le Hippie vivait ailleurs, dans une petite maison à l'écart de la ville, et le Geek était retourné vivre avec ses parents après la fin de l'émission SLG. Et le Prof ? Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu ni où il était. Sans doute en train de faire ses curieuses expériences. Vivant ou mort ? Personne ne le savait. Il était un véritable mystère pour ses anciens amis.

Après s'être fait un café, il monta les escaliers lentement, les marches en bois craquant sous ses pas. Comme il l'avait deviné, Mathieu et Panda n'étaient pas là. Les portes de leurs chambres étaient ouvertes, elles étaient sales, puantes, en désordre. Plein de vêtement par terre, plongées dans le noir. Mathieu avec ses problèmes d'alcoolisme n'étaient pas souvent à la maison, il trainait dans les bars, se battait avec je ne sais quelle autre personne bourré, dormait dans des ruelles sombres et puant l'urine... Panda, lui, était entré dans la dépendance de la drogue : sa voix lui ouvrait de plus en plus de porte, mais souhaitant imiter ses nouvelles connaissances, des personnes influentes, il avait commencé à se droguer. Dabord des drogues douces, puis dures. Enfin, ça n'était pas important, du moins pas pour le criminel.

Patron traversa le couloir menant à sa chambre, alors qu'un grincement lui fit tourner la tête. Un grand homme brun venait de sortir de la chambre voisine, torse nu, son pull bleu à la main. Il fit un signe de main au criminel avant de descendre l'escalier, l'air de rien. Oh, ce n'était pas nouveau pour le Patron, loin de là. La Fille avait plusieurs amants, tout comme lui. Ils n'étaient pas dans une relation exclusive, et le Patron n'était pas jaloux, loin de là, pourtant il était fou de la jeune femme, totalement fou.

Allongé sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond, la demoiselle passa doucement une main sur son ventre et ses seins, sereine. Elle aimait sa vie, elle aimait Patron, elle aimait ses amants. Elle croquait la vie à pleine dent, elle ne se souciait de rien. Elle couchait de droite à gauche quand l'envie lui venait, ça lui faisait tellement de bien, et ça l'apaisait après ses journées de travail interminables. Elle était une femme libre, indépendante, patronne d'une entreprise d'informatique qui, même si elle avait du mal à décoller, devenait de plus en plus importante. Elle avait réussi, elle avait tout gagné. Elle était tellement fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait bâti. Bientôt elle pourrait quitter ce trou à rat, quitter ses colocs alcooliques ou drogué, faire sa vie ailleurs. Toujours avec ses amants, mais surtout toujours avec Patron.

.

Quatre heures du matin.

Elle se réveilla et se leva en catastrophe pour courir aux toilettes, vomissant ses tripes dans la cuvette. Ce n'était pas courant, loin de là, et la jeune femme n'était que rarement malade. Une petite indigestion sans doute, rien de grave.

« Ça va pas, gamine ? Un truc qui est mal passé ?»

La jeune femme soupira et se redressa légèrement, haletante, essuyant le coin de ses lèvres du dos de sa main. Adossé contre le cadre en bois de la porte, le criminel, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir fumait tranquillement sa clope, bras croisés, l'observant. La Fille hocha la tête, avant d'avoir un nouveau haut le coeur et de vomir une nouvelle fois. Les bruits de régurgitation firent grimacer l'homme en noir de dégout, alors que la jeune femme se redressa après quelques instants en soupirant.

« Oui ça va, ça va. »

Elle se releva en réajustant son t-shirt et en tirant la chasse d'eau, évitant le regard de son amant. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais elle n'était pas prête à entretenir une relation exclusive avec lui. Elle ne le serait d'ailleurs peut être jamais, tout comme Patron. Ils aimaient tous les deux la liberté, quelle soit sexuelle ou non, et l'idée de se ranger ne leur plaisait pas. Pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais envisagé être un couple polygame, certainement car ils n'étaient pas au courant de leurs sentiments respectifs. La jeune femme se rinça la bouche, sentant le regard brulant du Patron sur elle, ce dernier étant toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il commençait à l'agacer

« Faudrait qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-De nous. De tout ça. »

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds nouées en chignon, hésitante. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Elle aimait leur arrangement, et le criminel l'aimait aussi. Alors pourquoi ce dernier voudrait-il en parler ? Tout était simple comme bonjour ! Elle eut un léger rictus, appréhendant un peu ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ouai ? Vas-y, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ? »

Il soupira et haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise. Au final, il ne savait lui-même pas quoi en dire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il voulait juste parler avec elle. Étrange venant de la part d'un criminel.

« Bah je sais pas trop. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on baise ?

-C'est franchement toi qui me demande ça ? »

Elle soupira face à l'air sérieux de l'homme devant elle. Sa question était, selon elle, stupide. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la salle de bain, suivit de près par l'homme en noir. En le sentant sur ses talons, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et répondit, sans vraiment réfléchir :

« Bah c'est cool, baiser. Ça fait du bien, ça détend... t'aime pas ?

-Tu me demandes à moi si j'aime baiser, gamine ? »

La jeune femme soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et ne répondit pas, se préparant un verre d'eau. Elle dilua un cachet pour son mal de ventre dedans, le regardant se dissoudre. Le criminel s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant. Il s'étira, et dit le plus naturellement possible :

« Je crois que je t'aime.

-Tu m'étouffes. »

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe en l'observant. Il l'étouffait d'accord, mais pourquoi ? Les dires de la jeune femme ne l'offensèrent pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il ricana en l'observant boire son médicament.

« Ah ouai, j't'étouffe, gamine ? Soit plus clair, tu veux ? »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en reposant son verre. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour tout ça. Evidemment, elle l'aimait, du moins elle en avait l'impression. Mais l'amour est un sentiment tellement compliqué... elle n'avait pas envie d'entrer la dedans. Son train de vie quotidien lui plaisait trop. De peur de s'engager, ou seulement d'affirmer à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait, elle grogna :

« Tu m'étouffes, quoi ! T'es trop... trop collant, j'ai besoin de respirer !

-Wow, calme princesse ! J'ai dit que je t'aime, pas que je veux me mettre avec toi, et encore moins que je veux me marier et pondre dix gosses ! Loin de là ! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en l'observant et soupira doucement. Elle ne savait pas si elle était déçue ou soulagée. Elle haussa les épaules et dit doucement :

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Le criminel hocha la tête, amusé. Il ne restait presque plus rien de sa clope, qu'il jeta nonchalamment dans la poubelle. Il n'était pas blessé, il ne ressentait rien face à la réaction de la jeune femme hormis de l'amusement. Pourquoi se sentirait-il blessé ? Il se fichait de savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques ou non.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et d'une démarche lourde et maladroite, Mathieu entra et s'avança dans la cuisine, ivre et totalement débraillé. Il grogna et jeta un regard meurtrier à ses colocataires : il savait bien ce qu'ils pensaient de lui, qu'ils le trouvaient pathétique. Il avait peur de leur jugement. En le voyant arriver, la jeune femme soupira en détournant le regard : il était l'heure pour elle de remontrer se coucher.

.

Positif.

C'était positif

Elle était enceinte de quinze semaines.

La jeune femme, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment ça avait pu arriver, elle faisait pourtant tellement attention... bordel... elle allait devoir vider son compte en banque pour aller avorter en Espagne. Elle n'avait pas l'argent, elle n'avait pas les moyens. Ni pour payer le voyage, ni pour payer l'avortement...

Rageusement, en larme, elle jeta le test de grossesse par terre, avant de sursauter lorsqu'on toqua brusquement à la porte. La voix en colère de Maître Panda se fit entendre :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde ?! Tu vas encore rester longtemps dedans ?! Y'a pas que toi, hein !

-Oh, ça va la peluche hein, tu me parles autrement ! » vociféra la jeune femme

Alors que l'ursidé continuait de déblatérer des injures, surement en manque de sa drogue, la jeune femme ramassa rapidement le test qu'elle cacha sous son t-shirt, avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour lui céder sa place. Sans la remercier, le Panda grogna et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le blonde sécha ses larmes et se rendit dans sa chambre, encore tremblante.

Le plancher grinça sous les pas du criminel qui avançait dans le couloir. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant des sanglots venir de la chambre de la demoiselle et soupira doucement en y entrant, sans prendre la peine de toquer. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et essuya ses yeux rougis en le voyant, avant qu'il ne demande d'un air indifférent :

« Ça va pas, gamine ?

-Je suis en cloque. A ton avis, comment ça va ?! »

Le Patron fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Il ne montrait ni sa peur, ni son étonnement, ni sa jalousie. Il haussa simplement les épaules et demanda :

« De qui ?

-Toi, Maurice, quelle importance ?! Bordel, je suis foutu...

-Donc tu ne veux pas le garder ?

-J'ai l'air d'avoir envie de me retrouver avec un môme sur les bras ?! Je n'aime pas les gosses, et même, ma situation n'est pas bonne.

-Bah t'attends quoi pour avorter ?

\- Figure-toi que c'est trop tard... »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains en soupirant doucement de désespoir. Le criminel, stoïque, bras croisés, l'observa en silence. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, en tout cas pas à sa connaissance... il alla doucement s'installer près d'elle. Son visage toujours entre ses mains, elle soupira et se tourna vers lui. Il faisait des efforts pour lui parler et s'intéresser à ses problèmes, elle avait envie de lui parler gentiment.

« Je vais avoir besoin de fric. Je vais aller en Espagne pour gérer ça. »

.

Environ minuit. Dehors, en pleine nuit, se fichant du froid d'hiver, le criminel jeta sa clope encore fumante dans un caniveau. Il était dans une rue déserte, face à un grand portail doré, fermant l'entrée de la propriété d'un politique très influent de la petite ville de Nantes. Le jardin derrière cette barrière était immense : au moins trois hectares. Au milieu de ces trois hectares se trouvaient une grande maison, un manoir blanc à colombage avec un toit aux tuiles bleues marine.

Patron observa ses nombreux hommes, tous équipés et cagoulés, armés jusqu'aux os. Il tourna à nouveau ses yeux sur le domaine. Il faisait nuit, le vent froid soufflait, ébouriffant ses cheveux, mais insensible à l'air glacial, il gardait son objectif en tête. Cette maison était celle d'Harold Schwanger, un politique d'extrême droite très influent, très riche, et ayant par ailleurs commis plusieurs fraudes fiscales. En bref, une personne détestable.

Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes, environ une vingtaine, leur donnant le signal : les caméras de sécurité avaient été détruites, ils pouvaient agir. De façon professionnelle, ils escaladèrent le portail, et coururent vers la grande demeure.

.

Assise au salon, en train de regarder les billets de train les moins chères pour l'Espagne sur son ordinateur, la Fille écoutait d'une oreille distraite les informations. Elle était fichue, vraiment, elle n'avait pas les moyens pour tout ça, que ce soit pour avorter ou élever un gosse et il était hors de question pour elle d'accoucher sous x : il y avait déjà tellement d'enfant sans parents. Elle soupira doucement en passant ses mains sur son visage. Quel enfer...

Elle entendit des bruits de pas sans y faire attention, alors que le criminel entra dans la pièce. Calmement, il jeta une épaisse liasse de biller sur la table basse en bois, près de l'ordinateur de la jeune femme. La blonde ouvrit la bouche en haussant un sourcil, et se tourna vers l'homme en noir en bégayant :

« C'est... c'est pour moi ? »

Le Patron hocha doucement la tête en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il glissa une clope entre ses lèvres sous le regard ébahi de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, la voix tremblante, secoua doucement la tête en murmurant :

« C-c'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tu en as besoin. Tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras, rien ne presse. »

Où avait-il eu tout cet argent ? La blonde l'ignorait, mais elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait vraiment le savoir... La Fille, émue, se leva rapidement pour aller l'enlacer doucement. Le criminel, d'abord surpris, se laissa faire et caressa doucement son dos en retour. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il était si bien avec elle, si bien dans ses bras... il profita doucement de ces moments si rares. A la télé, le journaliste continuait d'annoncer les infos diverses :

« ...Nous apprenons ce matin que hier durant la nuit du 11 au 12 janvier, la maison du politique au Front National Harold Schwanger a été cambriolée. Nous n'avons encore aucune idée de qui sont les coupables mais nous savons qu'ils ont agis en groupe. Sur place notre journaliste, Michel Boudouain. Bonjour Michel... »

La Fille fronça les sourcils en entendant ça, et s'éloigna vivement du criminel en regardant la télé, ébahi. C'était une étrange coïncidence, vraiment étrange... Patron, stoïque et impassible, fumait tranquillement en observant la jeune femme.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Pour moi ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête, imperturbable, alors que la jeune femme se collait contre son torse en le serrant contre elle, émue et effrayée à la fois. Elle essuya doucement ses yeux larmoyants en reniflant, sous le regard exaspéré du Patron : sa réaction était ridicule...

« Merci Patron...

Elle leva la tête vers lui et dit doucement, le regardant timidement, presque craintivement :

« Je t'aime aussi, tu sais... Mais je ne veux pas vivre une relation de couple exclusive, je suis désolé...

-Pourquoi tu es désolé, gamine ? Ce n'est pas non plus ce que je veux. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je t'aime. »

La jeune femme lâcha un rire étranglé et frotta ses yeux, souriant avant de doucement embrasser son amant. Il avait fait tellement pour elle... C'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'en sortirait. Avec un petit rire, elle s'éloigna de lui et le regarda :

« Donc toi, tu voles aux riches pour donner aux pauvres ? Comme Robin des Bois ?

-Disons plutôt que je vole aux riches pour me donner à moi-même. »

Le criminel sourit, amusé par cette comparaison bancale face au bandit de la forêt de Sherwood, personnage fictif, pour lui un renard docile, personnage de Disney qui était le héros de son enfance. Il haussa les épaules en soufflant doucement la fumée de sa cigarette qui tourbillonna dans la pièce, avant de dire, prenant un air ravi :

« Mais c'est un peu ça gamine, je suis le roi des voleurs. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était Le roi des voleurs ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte ou à jeter un oeil à mes futurs projets !

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir :D **

.

_**FUTUR PROJET**_

.

**-Une histoire à remonter le temps :** fanfiction de dix chapitres sur** S**alut **L**es **G**eeks avec le pairing Hippie/Oc, je viens juste de la commencer, je n'ai donc pas encore de nom et de résumé !

**Résumé :**

_Je ne savais rien de lui, pas même son nom. Pourtant j'étais très amoureuse, même si lui semblait toujours distant ou indécis. Jusqu'à où comptait-il gâcher notre histoire sans nous laisser une chance, sans m'expliquer ? Souhaitant en savoir plus sur lui et l'aider, je me retrouvais vite happée, tourbillonnant dans les méandres de son passé horrible que je comptais bien découvrir._

**-Coeur mécanique :** Fanfiction de dix chapitres sur** S**alut** L**es **G**eeks avec comme pairing Patron/Prof ! Elle est déjà écrite et sortira quand Une histoire à remonter le temps sera finie.

**Résumé :**

_Le Prof et le Patron ne se supportent pas, et ce depuis toujours. Ce n'est pas un secret pour la famille Sommet, mais malgré ça lorsqu'un incident subviendra, les deux hommes seront forcés à passer du temps ensemble. Au début réticent, le criminel et le savant se rendront compte qu'ils se sont peut-être fait de fausses idées l'un sur l'autre..._

**-Histoire de famille :** une fanfiction de 20 chapitres sur **S**alut** L**es **G**eeks avec comme pairing un Patron/OC1, Patron/OC2 et Patron/OC3. Elle est en cour d'écriture je n'ai par conséquent pas encore de résumé.

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cet OS, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte pour ne rien rater de mes futurs projets, ou pour jeter un oeil aux anciens ! :) Bonne continuation à vous !

_**(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)**_

_Amour et licorne *^*_

.

**PUBLICITE :**

.

_**Page Facebook :**_

Si vous aimez ce que font Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : _Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club._

J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

_**Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**_

Facebook : _Misse Curly_

Twitter : _ mlle_curly_

Instagram : _mlle_curly_

Tumblr : _Mlle Curly_

: _Mlle Curly_

Wattpad : _MlleCurly_

AO3 : _MlleCurly_

.

.


End file.
